


Prompt: Ordinary

by Iggy_Lovechild



Series: Hellsing Prompt Project [12]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Alucard's revival, a young Integra ends up in an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters created by Kohta Hirano, certainly not me. 
> 
> Started out fluff, gets sad and weird. Sorry.

**Prompt: Ordinary**

I stared at him for a couple minutes _at least_. It was simply too absurd, but I guess that's what my life was becoming. A week ago he was a dried up corpse, now he was a haughty looking young man in a black suit watching the telly. The countenance of an ordinary bloke was broken by the fact that he was sucking blood from a donor bag through a straw. I fought to repress my revulsion, trying to remind myself that it could be much worse. 

"What are you watching?" I asked. 

He spared me a glance. His eyes glowed in the gloom and I knew it was not a trick of the light. My skin crawled a bit; that was not something I'd soon get used to. 

"Current events," He replied tersely. 

I couldn't suppress my surprised laughter. This was bloody surreal!

"My god, you really _are_ an old man!"

Alucard chuckled softly. It made me feel weird. His beckoning index finger made me feel even stranger. 

"Does my master have a better suggestion?" The vampire teased. 

I steeled myself, determined to shake off these disturbing emotions. It would do no good to appear nervous around him. He'd be around for a very long time, so I'd better get used to his presence. 

I stalked over to the couch and sat right down next to him after snatching the remote from the coffee table. "Anything but this!"

Alucard laughed as I began to rabidly flip through the channels. "Slow down! How can you know what you're seeing?"

I rolled my eyes and kept going, stopping finally on a Dr. Who rerun. Smiling happily I tossed the remote aside. 

"Much better," I proclaimed as I got comfortable. 

Alucard watched in silence for a few minutes before uttering a soft 'huh.'

"What?" I asked. 

"You used to watch this with your father," Alucard drawled entirely too casually for my taste. 

I felt a little sick. 

"How did you know that?" I whispered. 

He looked at me, and frowned as though he'd suddenly become aware of his folly. I watched as he simply shrugged. 

"I'm sorry...I forgot...." Alucard trailed off before looking away. "These past few decades have been a swarm of memories for me. Mine as well as others."

He stood up suddenly and bid me a curt nod. I stared up his impressive height and once more felt anxious. 

"I'll leave you to it. Good evening, Miss Integra."

When he was gone I shuddered a sorrowful sigh and collapsed along the side of the couch where Alucard had sat. There was no warmth in his wake. Images flickered over the telly's screen but I wasn't paying attention anymore. It unnerved me to think that for as long as I'd been alive (longer still...) a vampire had been slumbering beneath my feet. How much did he know about my life before we'd even met? I turned it off after the programme was over, but continued to lay in the dark. Though I did not cry, I felt a deep sadness settle over me. 

**Finis.**


End file.
